She Bad
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Ikuto reflects his thoughts on Amu when he first met her. Songfic!  My first songfic. Please forgive me if it sucks. She Bad by V Factory


**Suteneko: Hey there!**

**Ikuto: Yay! Amuto!**

**Utau: I never though I'll hear Ikuto ever use the word "yay"**

**Suteneko: maybe he's on crack.**

**Ikuto: I'm not, I'm just happy I'll get to be with my favourite pinkette.**

**Ne? Amu-chan?**

***nuzzles Amu's cheek"**

**Utau: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Suteneko: **

**PS: This story is inspired by romancerox and her story "****Cat ears cosplay guy!"**

I smelled the scent of eggs and I followed it which led me to a construction site. There I saw a girl standing there on the highest point of the site. From afar, I could tell immediately that she was a student from Tadase's school by her uniform. When I got closer, I saw that she altered it, making it look like she was a rebel. But she didn't seem that way though, she didn't seem like a rebel, it was obvious that she was terrified that she might fall off plus she was arguing with her chara at the same time. To me, I found it really amusing plus the smell of eggs were coming from her. As they say, I can hit two birds with one stone.

_I see this little cutie, she caught my eye__  
__I can't help it 'cause she's so fly__  
__Like a melody, she keeps spinnin' in my head__  
__Can't get her out, she's so fine__  
__I really wanna get her name__  
__I'm tryin' to see what's good with her__  
__She's so fair, like a star__  
__I can see us hookin' up and havin' some fun_

Amu huh? Cute name and it fits her too. When I got closer, I could see that she had light pink hair and golden honey coloured eyes. You won't find most girls with looks like that, most would find it strange but somehow it suited her.

Before I could tease her by calling her cute, she said; "Another weirdo? And what's with the cat ears?"

Now that really surprised me. There wasn't a girl I knew who insulted me before. So I did what would piss off any girl, a complete stranger digging through your pockets and stealing your stuff and I got the expression I wanted. She completely freaked! She's definitely someone I want to mess with. With her eggs in my hand, I walked away from her.

_Pre-Chorus__  
__I don't, deny that she not gon' be mine, cause she's an angel__  
__Hood rich, she's drop dead goregous from head to toe like whoa__  
__I know when I get her with me, get one dance__  
__That's all I need, fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho, oh__  
_

All of a sudden, Amu ran towards me and tried to get the eggs from my hand. The eggs slipped my fingers, she went after it and caught them but she fell in the process. Her chara was trying to get her to chara change but she seemed too scared to.

Suddenly she shouted, "Yukiwa!" and the Humpty Lock glowed and flew over to Amu. When Amu touched it, she chara transformed with her chara with the Humpty Lock hanging around her neck. This could only mean one thing, the Humpty Lock has chosen its bearer and I'm the Dumpty key's bearer meaning our fates are intertwined. I'm definitely going to see more of this girl.

_Chorus__  
__That girl, that girl she's bad__  
__Got me goin' crazy, can't move on, can't think__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__I'm trippin', I'm trippin' she's bad__  
__Got me goin' in circles, don't know what to do__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad_

Then there was that time in the kitchen, Amu and that purple head girl were making something together. When purple head left the room, I took my chance to come in. When Amu recognized me, she yelled and points a finger at me,

"Perverted cat ears cosplay guy!".

I sweatdropped, what is with this girl?

I decided for some payback. When Yoru dropped Amu's third egg into my palm, I licked it. Amu freaked out, "Give it back!" She knocks over a stool and runs towards me in an attempt to get back her eggs.

_I caught her at the spot, she was chillin' with her friends__  
__I said what up, I was with mine too__  
__She tried to be slick, to to play hard to get__  
__Caught me on the floor, I had to make a move_

Her warm hand covered the egg in my left hand while my right arm encircled her waist. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Golden honey coloured ones met midnight blue ones.

There's something about her. She's different from other girls. Is it because of her looks? Is it because she insults me?

When I was still pondering this, Amu's legs started to shake and she fell backwards, I tried to catch her but instead we ended up in another weird position. I was on top of her. If anyone saw this most people would think we were going to get it on. Well I wouldn't really mind, this kid is pretty cute after all especially in that apron she was wearing.

_Hot close up, it was just her and me__  
__I was feelin' it like 1, 2, 3__  
__Before I knew it, she was all over me__  
__Talkin' 'bout hey boy what you gon' do__  
_  
Her eyes, what is about them that makes me get this weird feeling inside? Her lips moved like she was going to say something. Whatever she said I didn't hear it, I was too busy watching her lips. Her rosebud pink lips were tempting me to kiss her. I was broken out of my trance when I heard her say something about the embryo.

"What is an embryo?"

She doesn't know what it is? Maybe Tadase and his friends haven't explained everything yet. Before I could ask her that though, the purplehead girl burst in and everything went haywire after that especially after she chara changed.

_Pre-Chorus__  
__I don't, deny that she not gon' be mine, cause she's an angel__  
__Hood rich, she's drop dead goregous from head to toe like whoa__  
__I know when I get her with me, get one dance__  
__That's all I need, fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho (fo' sho)__  
__Fo' sho, oh_

I stood in front of Amu and she's stared up at me, covered in butter cream. I resisted the urge to lick my lips, she looked tempting to eat. Instead I thought to myself, "The third one isn't embryo either."

"Embryo, again? Just what the heck is that?"

Oh did I say that out loud?

"Amu-chan, this is bad!"

Some snack or what was on the floor in pieces. Amu rushed towards it and there were tears in her eyes.

Yoru flew over to me, "Let's go, Ikuto!"

I nodded and left.

_Chorus__  
__That girl, that girl she's bad__  
__Got me goin' crazy, can't move on, can't think__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__I'm trippin', I'm trippin' she's bad__  
__Got me goin' in circles, don't know what to do__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad__  
__She bad, she bad, she bad_

I felt bad about the snack she made since I'm the one who broke it, which made her cry. For some reason, I don't want her to remember me as the "snack destroyer" or something. I followed her scent and on her balcony, I gave her the snacks I bought earlier at the store. Although I have to say, making her spit out her milk when I surprised her and seeing her in that robe was definitely worthwhile but it could have been better if she had breasts.

When I was about to leave though, she stopped me and asked me what I wanted to wish on the embryo. I smirked and asked her if she really wanted to know. When she nervously replied yes, I cupped her face in my hands and asked her to land me her ear. She moves her face closer and I turned her head a bit and bit her ear.

She shrieked and hurled many many insults at me. I tried my best not to chuckle at her expression, I was about to lose it if her mother didn't yell and ask Amu what was wrong. Amu yelled back answering her. I was about to leave until I remembered something. She was with the Tadase at the construction site, which means she's probably made friends with him and his followers.

What were they called again? Guardians?

I turned back to her and said, "Don't search for the Embryo. If you continue to assist the little king, we'll become enemies. Ja Ne."

I jumped off the balcony and left.

I definitely don't want to become enemies with that girl but I do want to see her again.

**Suteneko: How was it?**

**Utau: Not bad**

**Amu: *twitching furiously* Can somebody get Ikuto off of me?**

***Ikuto hugging Amu from behind and his face buried in Amu's neck.***

**Ikuto: *sniffs Amu's hair* Mmmm….Smells like strawberries.**

**Utau & Suteneko: please review!**


End file.
